History
by PackedWithLove
Summary: "La necesitaba en su vida. La quería en su vida. En cada una de sus vidas..."


**History**

La guerra había llegado desde hace un buen tiempo, y sus estragos eran visibles en el mundo pokemon. Éste se dividía en regiones, cada una de ellas luchando por ser la vencedora. Miles de vidas perdidas, tanto de pokemon como entrenadores y más.

Mataban sin ver a quien con una crueldad impensable. Cada hombre tenía la obligación de asistir a batalla, y mujeres y niños se quedaban en casa, o al menos era lo que se había decretado en ese entonces.

Misty no estaba de acuerdo. Se había ofrecido como enfermera de guerra, pues no había muchas en aquel tiempo.

La pelirroja limpiaba sangre de un cama cuidadosamente. Suspiró con tristeza y miró la tienda de campaña. ¿Cómo es que las personas pueden llegar a ello? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de las consecuencias? Cuanto deseaba que algún día no tuviese que ser así, cuanto deseaba vivir en un mundo donde pudiese ser feliz, viajar con el mundo y cuidar de sus pokemon, tal vez tener amigos...

Sonrió con añoranza. Desgraciadamente ese mundo no le había tocado ella.

-¿Sucede algo enfermera Misty?-Preguntó una pelirrosa con mueca de preocupación apenas entrando. Misty ocultó rápidamente aquella lágrima que amenazaba por salir y fingió una sonrisa.

-Todo bien enfermera Joy-Se quedó un momento en silencio y miró a su compañera- ¿A veces usted no siente que debe haber algo más que sólo esto?-

-La guerra siempre trae consigo muchas limitaciones Misty-Habló suavemente- Pero ¡Vamos! Un día te apuesto a que Kanto será la región número uno, todo valdrá la pena...-Pensó un poco y murmuró- Tal vez en otra vida las cosas sean diferentes...-

-Eso creo...-Respondió sin muchos ánimos- Aunque no tengo mucha fe en que haya otras vidas.

-¿Enserio?-Cuestionó curiosa moliendo algunas yerbas para hacer una pasta algo grumosa-Yo sí-Sonrió- Espero ser siempre enfermera...Sé que es un poco loco, pero espero que algún día sea tan buena en mi trabajo que haya muchas como yo...¡Imagínate!-Sugirió risueña- ¡Muchas Joy's!-Rió mientras colocaba la pasta en un frasco y lo cerraba- Sería increíble...-Susurró saliendo de la tienda.

Misty sonrió con amargura. Sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo de su delantal y lo abrió, dejando ver la fotografía de un moreno junto a ella- Oh, Ash...-Musitó con dulzura-No ha pasado ni un año y...-Se detuvo al sentir un quiebre en su voz- Te extraño...-Murmuró derramando algunas gotas por sus mejillas- No sabes cuanto...-Se limpió con fuerza usando su manga- S-Sí lo que dice Joy es cierto y hay otras vidas...espero encontrarte en cada una de ellas, por favor-Pidió en voz baja llevando la fotografía hacia su pecho- Ash...Siempre te amaré...Sin importar el tiempo-

* * *

Caía un aguacero descomunal sobre Kanto, y por desgracia la humilde pelirroja no había tenido mucho tiempo de hacer los mandados de palacio. Se le había hecho bastante tarde y temía de algún regaño por parte de la princesa o el rey.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir una sombrilla que se le había encomendado por si acaso el clima le era desfavorable, perfecta para la ocasión, cuando sintió un temblor en su interior debido al susto que sintió al escuchar unos vidrios rompiéndose. Volteó hacia aquel extraño sonido y notó a un muchacho portando una capa y mascara llevando un gran y pesado saco junto a un pikachu que, por alguna razón, también protegía su identidad con vestimenta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Era el destino...

La pelirroja se aferraba a su sombrilla a pesar de viento y la tormenta, mientras el azabache mantenía la mirada fija en ella sin importar la oscuridad de la noche.

Se escuchaban ruidos molestos y estruendosos proveniente de la caballería policial que avanzaba hacia el lugar. Ash sabía que tenía que darse prisa o lo atraparían. Despegó con trabajo la vista de aquellas profundas esmeraldas, apretó el agarre al saco y subió a su Lugia velozmente junto a su fiel compañero, claro, no sin antes dedicar un guiño bajo su antifaz a la dama, provocando en ella que desviara la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿A dónde se fue el bandido?-Preguntó un comandante sobre su rapidash con un ejercito de no más de diez tras él.- ¿Usted vió algo?-Se dirigió hacia Misty. La chica negó sin verlo a los ojos y se dió la vuelta.

Cada día del resto de sus vidas, ella continuó recordando aquel momento, al igual que él.

No se volvieron a ver. Al menos no en esa vida...

* * *

El azabache no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Su mesa ya estaba llena de botellas, y era consciente de que no resistiría mucho más. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todo el pueblo celebraba la boda de la hija del alcalde con el "Héroe local" Gary, su rival de toda la vida, le caía pésimo, de tal manera que apostaba a que si hubiese otras vidas, el mismo Gary seguiría siendo su rival.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?-Preguntó una pelirroja acercándose a él. Bufó con cansancio. La chica se había pasado todo el día en baile de aquí allá, aceptando felicitaciones de los campesinos y alguaciles, saludando gente de "Su futura familia" y desfilando con el castaño.

Dió un largo trago a la botella que tenía a medio beber- Esa es la idea Mist-Afirmó ajustando un poco mejor su sombrero y evitando la mirada femenina.

-Eres imposible-Rodó los ojos- Ven conmigo-Pidió estirando su mano hacia él.

Ash la miró con cierta ternura y aceptó a pesar de su enojo. La siguió afuera de la pequeña cantina del pueblo.

-Algún día seré entrenadora pokemon-Soltó mirando el horizonte.

El moreno sonrió- Sería genial...Pero creí que las chicas no podían serlo-Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

Misty rodó la mirada- Ay Ash...-Suspiró- No, una chica no puede ser entrenadora pokemon, pero confío en que algún día tendremos ese derecho como mujeres.

-Tal vez...-Murmuró distraídamente.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?-Cuestionó apoyándose en una cerca observando con atención las estrellas- Muchas personas dicen que tienen significados, hay tantas leyendas de pokemon que fueron al cielo y...-

-No te cases con él-Dijo con seriedad mientras se quitaba el sombrero- Por favor Misty-La acercó hacia sí tomando su cintura con firmeza- Te necesito...-Murmuró acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

La pelirroja suavizó su mirada y murmuró- No puedo...-Subió una mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura- Quisiera hacerlo Ash-Depositó un beso casto en los labios del chico- Pero tengo que hacer esto, por papá, por el pueblo...Si no lo hago, Gary se irá y él es el héroe...-

-Yo puedo ser tu héroe-Habló sin alejarse de ella un sólo centímetro- Haré lo que sea, me enfrentaré al mismo Entei si es necesario...-

-Es complicado Ash-Susurró con tristeza bajando un poco la mirada- Que más quisiera que...poder hacer esto siempre-Murmuró antes de besarle con profundidad, causando la sorpresa del chico y un suspiro de su parte.

Recargó su frente contra la de ella-Te amo Misty...-Susurró contra sus labios bajando con lentitud una mano hacia el final de su falda.

-Siempre tuya Ash-Susurró en su oído al sentir la intrusa palma del azabache en su muslo.

* * *

El azabache se levantó y tomó su cabeza con fuerza mientras se quejaba en voz baja por el dolor. Vaya que había tomado demasiado en esa boda de su amiga peli azul.

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza y al voltear se encontró un bulto dándole la espalda. Genial, otra vez había pasado. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Suspiró intentando recordar. Había ido a la mesa a felicitar a Paul y después a Dawn, recordaba haber tomado algunas copas con durante la cena, pero entonces había aparecido aquella chica de largo cabello naranja con piernas endemoniadamente seductoras, y aquellas orbes esmeraldas que...le habían hecho perder la razón hasta obtener un beso de ella.

Y lo hizo. Sonrió. Aquella sensación había sido gloriosa, el sabor de sus labios, el de su cuello, de toda su piel...

Miró con atención las sabanas blancas que marcaban con delicadeza las curvas de la chica, y el modo en su sedoso pero revuelto cabello naranja caía cubriendo su espalda. Mataría por un sexo como el de anoche.

Notó que la chica se comenzaba a mover, volteando con lentitud y abriendo los ojos somnolienta.

Se talló ambos ojos con los puños y miró atentamente al azabache.

Ash pudo jurar, que en el momento en que aquellas esmeraldas se posaron sobre él, sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Supo que debía pasar cada día de su vida al lado de esa chica.

Misty le sonrió, y aquello lo desarmó por completo, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella para fundir sus labios con impaciencia y disfrutar el aroma de su piel.

La necesitaba en su vida. La quería en su vida. En cada una de sus vidas...

* * *

-No puedo creer que Violet diga eso, y que Daisy la apoye...-Se quejó en voz alta mientras sostenía la caña de pescar- ¡Agh! es tan frustrante y...-De pronto ésta se movió, captando la atención de la chica- ¡Creo que he pescado algo!-Exclamó con emoción jalando con fuerza- ¡Ah!-Se quejó al batallar- Debe ser un pokemon muy grande...-Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vió a un niño con su pikachu.- ¿Pero qué...-

-¡Lo siento! ¡La necesito!-Exclamó el azabache tomando su bicicleta y huyendo con ésta y su amigo.

La pelirroja notó como una parvada de spearrows los seguía con agilidad- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi bicicleta!-Gritó intentando seguirlo.

* * *

Misty examinaba toda la vitrina de manera insistente. Necesitaba un buen regalo de bodas para su hermana. Suspiró.

-Lily detestaría todo esto...-Murmuró viendo una tetera plateada con tazas desacordes a esta y floreros demasiado modestos- No hay nada...-

Se sentía desesperada. Arceus, si no hallaba el regalo perfecto tendría problemas por al menos los próximos cinco años. Continuó viendo las opciones...Una jarra floreada, una lámpara con espirales negros, dulceros de cristal cortado, relojes en forma de Milotic...

Vaya que estaba siendo difícil aquello.

Sonrió al ver un marco para fotografía hecho de plata con grabados en forma de olas y detalles en oro. Era lo suficientemente simple para una boda pero extravagante para Lily, claro que al menos tendría que colocar una foto ahí adentro para agregar más "Valor sentimental" pero eso no sería problema.

Se sorprendió al notar unas orbes amatistas mirarla a través de la vitrina con curiosidad, más, cuando esta parpadeo, ya no estaban. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó ignorar aquello, pero, juraría que ya había visto aquellos ojos antes...

Contenta por su elección, la oji verde corrió la puerta de la vitrina con rapidez y estiró su mano para tomar el marco. Al acercarlo hacia ella pudo notar que las figuras eran de cristal.

-Delicado-Pensó en voz alta. Lo movió un poco para sentir el peso del marco y asintió. Definitivo. Lo llevaba.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta para llevarlo a cobrar a caja, tropezó con una grieta y el objeto voló de sus manos en dirección al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero los abrió unos segundos después al notar que el ruido no había llegado.

Y nuevamente se encontró con las orbes amatistas de hace algunos momentos.

Era un chico de cabello rebelde y algo picudo, moreno y con una sonrisa un poco boba, pero debía admitir, bastante bonita. Al parecer aquel muchacho había salvado el futuro marco de Lily de la destrucción.

-Eh..-Balbuceó el chico desviando la vista de Misty un poco sonrojado- Creo que se te cayó-

-Gracias-Le sonrió la pelirroja mirándolo con atención- Disculpa ¿Te he visto antes?-

-No creo-Dudó el chico algo pensativo- Pero también me eres muy familiar...-

Misty tomó el marco rozando levemente la palma de Ash, llegando a ella una corriente de electricidad al hacerlo, y a juzgar por la mirada del chico, éste no estaba indiferente a ello.-Lo siento-Se disculpó nerviosa.

-No importa-Rió algo sonrojado- ¡Ash Ketchum!-Exclamó estirando su mano.

-Misty Watterflower-Dijo en respuesta aceptando el saludo con seguridad.

La corriente apareció nuevamente y ambos levantaron la mirada, ocasionando un choque entre estas.

Y de pronto algo apareció ante ellos...

El reloj...

El guiño...

Aquel beso en la cerca...

Las esmeraldas al despertar...

La bicicleta...

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que se veían?

Tal vez habían sido el mejor equipo, el duo perfecto, la mejor pareja...

Tal vez habían pasado por demasiadas cosas que ni si quiera recordaban...

Tal vez debían estar juntos...

Tal vez no debían dejarse ir...

Y él lo supo. Ella era su fortaleza.

Entonces ella lo notó. Era lo que necesitaba.

La pelirroja parpadeó confundida y el azabache miró sonrojado hacia abajo. La chica le siguió con su mirada y se sonrojó.

Aún no se habían soltado de la mano.

Ash rió bastante nervioso, dejando ver aquella boba pero cautivante sonrisa que le había llamado la atención a la entrenadora y ésta le sonrió ligeramente colorada.

Y de pronto había algo.

 _Historia_

Si algo era seguro, no era el final de la suya.

* * *

 **Inspirada en la canción "History" de One Direction (Sólo inspirada). Si han leído mi perfil (Cosa que sinceramente no les aconsejo porque es muy largo) Saben que ya desde hace algunos años (Mucho antes de si quiera entrar a la prepa) que amo a esta banda con todo mi corazón, así que esa canción me puso sentimental desde hace algunos días. Y simplemente se me ocurrió esta historia en base a la canción xD**

 **Estoy bastante conmovida aún por el video...**

 **Y también estoy el reciente capítulo de pokemon. El amourshipping es una pareja bastante celebre, y como pokeshipping a una si le duelen estas cosas xD sé que a fin de cuentas ni pasó nada y el Ash ni lo noto, pero me da coraje con los creadores por darme esos sustos xD jajaja**

 **Nos leemos, díganme como les pareció la historia n.n!**

 **PackedWithLove**


End file.
